


The Teacher

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Disconnection, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Mother-Son Relationship, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Rey has a hard time connecting with her son. But, a certain someone does.





	1. Mr. Substitute

Rey busted through the school doors and signed him out.

"Where is he?"

"Down the hall, to the right." Rey headed down the hall, there was giggling coming from the room. Chris was sitting with a teacher at one of the tables, coloring and laughing. She hasn't seen him smile like that in weeks. She walked in.

"Hi, mother!" He waved with a cheerful smile.

"Hi, I'm so sorry I'm late; traffic."

"It's alright, Chris and I enjoyed the extra time together."

"Can you come late everyday?"

"No, I'm sure..." she looked at the teacher.

"Finn."

"Mr. Finn has other plans during the day." she moved the hair out of his face.

"Aww."

He knelt to his level. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow!" they did a complicated handshake and then hugged.

"Go beat this world."

"Okay." he ran out of the room.

"I uh..didn't catch your name."

"Rey."

"Rey, you've got one special kid on your hands."

"Thanks, again I'm so sorry for being late. I didn't mean to ruin any plans you had."

"No, it's fine really." he dropped a bucket of crayons all over the floor. 

"Oh, let me help you with that." 

"Thanks." Her hands were incredibly sweaty. Finn was an attractive young man.

"Mother, come on!"

"Okay, okay." she dumped the rest of the crayons into the bucket and gave it to him. She looked at Finn one more time before following Chris to her car. "How was your day?"

"Good."

"That's good. Do you have any homework?"

"Finn helped me finish it." 

"I've never seen him before, is he new?" 

"He's a sub for Mrs, Tico."

"Oh, for how long?"

"A week." 

"You seem to really like him."

"He's the coolest." 

The rest of the ride was quiet, until they got home.

* * *

Rey tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. She headed for the door.

"Mother?"

"Yes?" she turned around.

"..is father ever coming back?"

She sighed and sat on his bed. "You know I'd never lie to you, even if the truth isn't easy to hear."

"He isn't..is he?" he doubted.

She nodded. "..no. Get some sleep." 

Ben didn't just up and leave, Rey kicked him out. And she did that because he was a dangerous man, who was incredibly abusive. She would do her best to keep him away from Chris as possible. Rey was a girl who knew how to fight back, so even when he tried to lay a hand on her, he couldn't. She only stayed with him because of Chris, but she couldn't stand another second with him. She regrets every moment she's spent with him, but she doesn't regret Chris. His father may be a nightmare, but he is the light she gets to wakes up to every morning. He's less like his father, more like his grandparents.

"How's my grandson?" Leia asked over the phone. 

"He's good..I think, he doesn't talk to me."

"He doesn't talk to you?"

"I mean, we talk but he doesn't open up." she painted her nails. 

"I know what you mean, Ben did the same thing. If he hasn't already, he will soon. How about you, how have you been?"

She sighed. "Okay, I guess." 

"Have you been seeing anyone?"

"No, I'm not looking for anyone."

"Why not?"

"After what happened with Ben, I'm not looking to be in a relationship for a _long_ time."

"Oh come on, every girl needs a little something something every once in a while."

"I get what you mean," she laughed. "but there's no one out there for me at the moment."

"You sure? There isn't even a cute cashier at the local coffee shop or anything?"

She stopped to think. "Well.."

"Well what?"

"There is someone, but we just met."

"Who is he?"

She found herself in a daze thinking of him and how he was around Chris, how Chris was around him. She shook it off. "I don't know, maybe it's nothing."

"Maybe it's not."

"..maybe."

* * *

"Mother wake up!" Chris yelled jumping on the bed. “I’m gonna be late!”

”A few more minutes, what’s wrong with being a little late?”

”No, I don’t want to miss a second!” She turned to look at him. He was already in his uniform, with his book bag on and his lunch box. 

“You packed your lunch?”

”Yup.”

”Alright.” She got up. “I hope you didn’t pack sweets.”

”Nope, I packed a sandwich.”

”Good.”

”And sweets, but not too much.”

”I like your honesty.” 

They arrived at the school, and stood outside the class. Chris waved at Finn with a big grin. Before he ran into the room Rey grabbed his arm.

”Where’s my hug?” He wrapped his arms around her. “I love you.”

”I know.” He ran into the room straight to Finn. Finn looked at her and waved, she felt her cheeks grow warm. She felt a grin form across her face when she waved back. 

* * *

 Tonight would be parent teacher conference and for some reason, Rey found herself quite anxious the closer she got to the classroom door. She looked through the window, Finn was sitting down patiently waiting. She felt the need to check her hair, but before she could leave he noticed her.

”Hey, come on in.” He said opening the door.

”Thanks.” She sat down. 

“So, we’re here to talk about Chris.”

”Correct.”

”Wondeful boy, he’s so gueniune and smart. Since I’ve been here I haven’t seen him get anything lower than a hundred.”

”That’s good.”

”It is, he’s very open.”

”He is?”

”When he’s with me, he talks to me all the time.”

“You guys seem to get along well.”

”Yeah, well, he doesn’t really have much friends he usually sits with me during lunch.”

”Really? I’m sorry, I - I’ll talk to him about that.”

”No worries, I don’t mind it at all!” He smiled. “It’s really sweet, and it’s not like he’s trying to stay away from anyone. He just likes spending his time with me,” he laughed. “he even packed a lunch for me.”

”Seriously?”

”I’m so honest, there was a sandwich and everything.”

”He’s never done that before.”

“He uh..told me about what happened, with his father.” 

“He did?”

”I know it’s none of my business-“

”No no no, it’s okay! He’s never opened up to me about it.”

”He know's why you did it: to protect him. He said for a while he blamed himself..and I told him it wasn't his fault. He know's that now, and he knew the decision wasn't easy for you to make. He respects you for it."

"Why didn't he just tell me?"

"I asked him the same thing, he said he was afraid you'd be upset."

"No, I wouldn't be upset." she nodded. "I don't understand why he thinks that." 

"You should talk to him."

"I will, thank you." she headed for the door but stopped and turned around. "Chris' birthday is next week and we're having a picnic, would you..like to come? Y’know, for Chris."

"Sure, I would love to!"


	2. Birthday Picnic

Rey watched as Chris flew his kite in the field. He didn’t have any cousins, he was the only child of this generation. Which was sad at first, but Chris is an independent child. Like his father.

"Look how high it is mother!" he yelled.

"Impressive!" she yelled back.

He looked off to the side. "Finn!" he ran into his arms to be lifted into the air. Rey smiled, it was nice to see him so happy. He showed him his kite before dragging him over to Rey. 

"You brought him here?"

"Yes, it's one of my gifts for your birthday."

He hugged her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Everyone, this is Finn!” He announced.

”Hey, Han.” They shook hands. 

“Leia. You a friend of Rey’s?” Leia asked.

”I’m Chris’ teacher.”

”Ohh.” She looked at Rey. “He’s cute!” She mouthed. 

”Let’s play a game!” He chirped.

”What game?”

He thought for a second. “Duck duck goose!” They looked at each other.

”Alright, let’s get in a circle.”

”I don’t know if I have the energy to run the way I used to.” Han mentioned.

”Oh, hush! If I could still do it, so can you. Why don’t you start, birthday boy.”

”Okay.” He went around saying duck for a while. He tapped Rey’s head. “Goose!” She got up and chased him around the field before grabbing him and bringing him back.

”That’s tiring.” She exhaled.

”Goose!” He tapped Hans head and he let out a big sigh before getting up. As soon as he stepped away from his spot, Chris sat down. 

“Your turn.”

”Oh, he got you!” Leia laughed.

”You think that’s funny?” He made his way toward her. “Goose.”

”Dammit.” She stood up and chased him around. It went very slow, none of them were fast. But eventually Han sat in her spot. She went around in a circle, tapped Finn and instantly sat in his spot. She looked up at him. “Sorry buddy, I don’t have any run left in me.”

“Duck, duck, duck...duck,” he got to Rey. “goose!” Her face was completely red when she got up and chased him. They chased each other for a while. Eventually Finn ran out of breath and Rey sat in his spot.

He laid on the ground. ”Whew I’m tired.”

”I’m not!” 

“You’re not?” 

“Nope.”

“You will once I chase you!” 

“Ah!” He ran away and Finn chased him and scooped him up. “Mother help!” She stood up and chased Finn down as he carried Chris across the field. 

“Okay, okay, I can’t run anymore!” Finn put him down. “Be free.” He sat on the picnic blanket. 

“He seems to really like Finn.” Leia said.

”Yeah.” 

“You seem to too.”

She looked at her. “What do you mean?” 

“Is this that someone you were unsure about?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I..don’t know.”

”I think you do.”

”Come on Leia, we gotta go.”

“Where are you guys going?” Chris asked.

”We bought tickets to a show in Miami, will be there all week.”

”Aww.”

”We’ll see you later champ.”

”Bye!” He waved before going back to the playground. Rey joined Finn on the blanket. 

“Thanks for inviting me.”

”No problem.” It was quiet for a while. 

“So you’re a nurse?”

”Yeah, I work at a nursing home.”

”So you take care of the elders?”

”Yes.”

”Is it nice?”

”It’s..work, you don’t love it but you do I anyway.”

”I get that, sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. It’s life.”

”..I’ve never seen him this happy.”

”Chris?”

She nodded. “You’ve really changed things for him.”

”You know if I’m being honest, he did the same for me.”

”I really - um.” She cleared her throat. “I really appreciate you being there for him. I’m a little jealous though.”

”Jealous, why?”

”We talked about you know, the whole father thing. But, I still feel he doesn’t have that trust with me.”

”Talk about something he loves.”

”You.” 

“What?”

”I just - feel like I did something wrong.”

”No, don’t think that. You didn’t, your not the first parent to go through this and you most certainly won’t be the last.” She looked into his eyes, only seeing honesty and truth. “Don’t doubt yourself, ever.” 

It was quiet again. “So, where are you going?” He looked at her puzzled. “After you’re done substituting.”

”Oh, I’m uh - going to New York.”

”Mm got family there?”

”No, there’s jobs out there.”

”You still gonna teach?”

”I don’t know..I’m staying open for now.”

”That’s good, it’s good to be open.”

”It is,” he smiled. “I remember my first job was a waiter. I hated it so much.”

”Why?”

”People can be so..cruel, even if your nice. I swore that when I got enough money, I would - sail the coastline or something. But..I never did.”

”How come?”

”I slowly realized it was an unrealistic dream. I mean, I didn’t even have a boat.” He chuckled.

”You can still do it, you probably have more money now.”

”Maybe.”

Chris came running back. 

“You tired?”

“No,” he picked up his water bottle. “just thirsty.” He chugged the water spilling it everywhere before running back.

”Kids got a lot of energy.”

”He doesn’t express himself often, at least not until you came around. So, I have to thank you for that.”

”For what?”

”Look at him, he’s the definition of happiness.”

”I didn’t do anything to make him that way.”

”He’s..attached to you. You’re all he talks about.”

”I’m flattered.” 

“Ow!” Chris shrieked from afar. Finn and Rey jumped up and ran to his assistants. He sat on the ground in tears.

”What happened?” Rey asked in a slight panic.

”I fell and hurt my knee.” He rolled up his pant leg revealing a small cut. “I know it’s small, but it hurts more than it looks.”

”Like a paper cut?”

”Not that bad, but yeah.”

“Hold on.” Finn ran out and came back with a band-aid. He handed it to Rey. 

She looked at him. “Superman?”

”What’s a man without his superhero aid kit?”

”I prefer Batman.” Chris mentioned.

”Batman? Why?”

”He’s cool.”

”Sure, yeah, but Superman has powers. Which is much cooler.”

”I get that, but when it comes to fighting crime. I choose Batman.”

”Agree to disagree. What about you Rey?”

”She doesn’t like superhero’s.”

”What?”

”I mean, I wouldn’t say I don’t _like_ them.” She defended. “I just don’t know much.”

”Chris how can you live with this woman?”

”I don’t know.” He sighed.

”We gotta teach her what we know.”

Chris gasped. “We have the films at our house, we can teach her there!” That’s when Finn started to back away.

”I’m not really sure if that’s appropriate.”

”Why not?”

”I can’t go to a students house.” 

“It’s not like I’m unaware of it happening, and your not just Chris’ teacher, you’re our friend.”

”Yeah.” 

Finn tried not to smile. Chris tugged at his coat. “Please Finn.”

”..okay, alright.”

”Yes!” He ran to the picnic and packed everything up. He ended up falling asleep in the car on the way.

”Today was a good day for him,” she looked at Finn. “thank you.”

“No, thank you. You invited me.”

”Oh,” she smiled. “you’re welcome.” She blushed. They pulled into the driveway and looked at Chris sleeping in the back seat.

“Looks like it's just gonna be us for movie night."


	3. Getting To Know You More

Finn watched at the threshold as Rey tucked Chris in and kissed him goodnight. She looked Finn.

"We could still watch the movie if you'd like."

"Sure, why not?"

They plopped on the couch. 

"So, what movies first."

"Well, you said you don't know much. So, we're gonna have to start from the beginning. It all starts with Iron Man."

"Iron man is..the guy with the robot suit; the red and gold?"

"Yes. This is the very first one."

He put it on and throughout the movie Rey asked questions and Finn had answers. Rey didn't have any friends, so spending time with someone other than Chris was pleasant. But, there was something about Finn that made her heart beat fast. 

"So..he doesn't have any superpowers?"

"No."

"Then why is he a superhero? What makes him super?"

"He's - rich."

"So is Batman and he's a vigilante. What makes Iron Man so special?"

"He is a marvel avenger and Batman is a DC character, there's a difference."

"It's all too confusing."

"Let's just focus on the marvel for now." He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh - it's late, I don't want to keep you up."

"I mean - we can watch one more film." she shrugged her chin into her shoulder.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, come." she patted the couch. "Sit down, I'll get some snacks."

"Snacks? If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is a-"

"A couple of friends hanging out?"

"Sure." he laughed. 

"Uh..it's cold in here, aren't you cold?"

"A bit."

"I just bought this blanket, I can finally use it." She plopped next to him, covering them both. She opened the bag of kettle corn and put one into her mouth. He chuckled.

"What?" she smiled.

"Your blushing."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are, your entire face is red!"

She covered her cheeks. "I just told you it's cold in here!"

"Barely!" he chuckled. "Are you excited about something?"

Her face grew redder. "No." 

"You sure?" he moved closer. Her heart began to pound out of her chest and her breath became heavy.

"Yeah, no I'm good let's just - start the film."

"Oh no Rey." He turned his body towards her. "I'm not just gonna let this go, my inquisitiveness has got me wondering."

"There's nothing to wonder." she shrugged. 

"Really, then why aren't you looking at me?

"Cause I'm waiting for you to play the film."

"Rey, look at me." 

She hesitated before doing so. He was much closer than she thought. She could feel the warmth of his body through the blanket. His brown eye's beamed bright. They put her in a daze, they leaned closer and closer their lips brushed against one another.

"I - I can't I have to go." He moved away from her towards the door.  

"Oh, uh - let me walk you out." She followed him into the night. "Thank's again for coming today."

"Thanks again for inviting me." It was quite for a while as they stared at each other. Finn couldn't take the tension anymore, he went in and kissed her nice and long. 

He pulled back. "I'm - sorry." he quickly got into his car and drove off before Rey could say anything. She watched his car drive away, she wasn't mad that he kissed her. It was pleasant, she wanted more. Why'd he leave? A drop of rain fell on her shoulder as she stood in the darkness. She looked up into the black sky as the rain became harder. Slowly, she made her way back inside and laid on her bed. Thinking of nothing other than Finn.

* * *

Rey woke up and looked at the time. It was 8:45. She was supposed to wake Chris up earlier to get him ready. She sprung out of bed and ran into his room.

”Come on Chris we gotta-“ He was sitting down, ready for school.

”I’m ready, I knew you’d be tired so I let you sleep.” She looked at the paper he was coloring.

“What’s that?”

"A picture I made for Finn. See." he raised the paper up at her. It was a picture of him and Finn wearing capes in the sky. "I wanted to give it to him, since it’s his last day.”

”Wait, when’s he leaving?”

”Tomorrow, sometimes I wish he was my father. So he didn’t have to leave and...so we could be a family.” He folded the paper and put it in his pocket and headed for the door. It was a cloudy day, but the sun still peaked. There were puddles on the ground from the previous night. Chris kicked it.

"Hey, don't get your uniform wet." Rey unlocked the doors and he sat inside. She looked at him from her rear view mirror. He was extremely upset. "Mrs. Tico's coming back."

He shrugged his shoulders. She started the car and they drove off. 

* * *

Chris ran into Finn's arms once more. Rey's heart skipped a beat at his sight. She had almost forgotten what happened the night before. But, it doesn't seem like he did. He didn't look at her once. She pressed her fingers against her lips, remembering the moment. His soft lips against hers was..magical. Something she couldn't forget. She fought the urge to confront him but went home. After leaving, it wasn't long until she was back. Except, the principle called her to his office. 

"What'd you call for?" she asked. 

"This." he opened the door and Chris walked in, his expression guilty. He sat next to her, not daring to make eye contact. The principle sat at his desk and looked at them both.

"You wanna tell your mother what happened today?"

"I - got into a fight.."

"A fight, for what?" 

"He kept teasing me and touching me, so I punched him."

"Now, I did speak to the other child about this. He said he was tapping your shoulder, is this true?"

"..yes." he answered, staring down at his hands.

"Oh my god." Rey sighed. 

"I'm sorry, but getting into a fight isn't something I can let you  get away with. You suspended for the next week, now go get your stuff while your mother and I talk."

He slowly slumped out of his chair before dragging his feet out of the room. 

"Chris is a good kid and this is a surprise to all of us."

"I know, he's never acted like this before." 

"If I were you, I wouldn't be angry or upset. He seems to be going through something right now."

"He isn't happy about Finn leaving."

"Oh, the substitute? Yeah, they're close, I'd understand why he would be upset."

"I don't know what to do." she shrugged. "If this is how he is now, who know's how he'll act tomorrow or the day after."

"He'll be better in time. Maybe take him to the fair tonight, I know Finn's going to be there. It'll be good for him, and you."

"Okay, maybe, I'll think about it. Thank you." She got up and walked to Chris' class. He was hugging Finn for a long time. "Come on Chris."

"Just a little longer!"

“You’ll see him at the fair.”

”Really? I’m going to the fair?”

“Yes, now let’s go.” they did their signature handshake before Chris followed her to the car.

“Stupid Peter.” 

“Language!”

”Sorry, it’s just - today was the last day I could be with Finn and Peter cut it short. And I know I’ll see him at the fair, but the fair is closer to my bedtime and I won’t be able to stay up for long.”

”Tell you what, you can stay up as late as you can.”

"Really?"

"Why not? It's the weekend."

"Yes!" he pumped his fist in the air.

* * *

They arrived at the fair and rid a few rides. They got off the UFO ride, Rey held her stomach feeling all the food from earlier rise up. She stumbled down the stairs and threw up on the grass. After getting it all out she looked up at where Chris was, but he was nowhere to be found. 

"Chris? Chris!" she began to panic, the place was crowded and Chris wasn't seen anywhere. "CHRIS!" she yelled.

"Over here!" he hollered back. He was talking to Finn by bottle knock down. She let out a sigh of relief and ran over to him. 

"Don't just run off like that!" she hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to Finn."

"He's really good at knocking down bottles." he chuckled. "Almost beat me."

"Can we go on more rides?"

"Ugh, you guys can I can't right now."

"What? Rey come on, you can't just leave us hanging!"

"I'll be right here when you get back."

"Let's go to the haunted railroad!"

"You sure? It's a bit scary."

"Yeah, but I know you'll keep me safe."

"Dang right I will. Let's go!" he lifted Chris onto his shoulders and they made their way to the next ride. They were gone for quite a while, Rey found herself getting bored by the second. Eventually they came back, Chris had a cloud of cotton candy in his hand. 

“That was so fun!” He exclaimed. Finn dropped a photo on the table. Rey looked at it, it was a photo of them screaming going down a slope. Finn was holding Chris tight as his arms were in the air. She smiled. 

“Finn you look terrified.” 

“What? No, I was just - I was just uh.. enjoying the ride. I came here to have a good time.”

”It doesn’t look like your having fun.”

”People express emotions in different ways. I’m indifferent.”

”Yeah, okay.” She chuckled.

”The ride was so cool! It went up and down and all around!” Chris said moving his arms all over the place. He gasped. “Can I get my face painted?”

”Sure go ahead.”

”Yes!” He ran into the tent. Finn sat down and joined Rey. It was very awkward, Rey wanted to bring up the kiss but it didn’t feel like the right time. If made her especially nervous thinking about it, he seemed to like her but what if she’s just getting the wrong idea. If so, then why did he kiss her? So many questions.

”He hated the scary ride, you should’ve seen his little face. ‘I want to go home, I want to go home!’” He mimicked. They laughed. 

“He’s had fun today, thank you for that. You always seem to brighten his day somehow.”

”Rey, you don’t have to thank me for making him happy. I should be thanking you guys, you make me feel so..wanted and wholesome. I’ve never felt anything like that from anyone before.”

”Look at me!” Chris yelled. “Roar!!” He growled. His face was painted into a lion. 

“Woah!” Finn jumped out of the seat into the grass. Chris never laughed harder. “You scared me!” He held his hand to heart.

”No I didn’t.” He giggled.

”Yes, you actually did. My life flashed before my eyes for a second there.” He sat back down. 

“I think you look adorable.” Rey admitted. 

“Thanks.” He sat down grabbing a fry from the tray.

”So Chris.”

”Yeah?”

”I heard what happened in school today.”

His eyes lowered and his lips dropped to a frown. He dropped the fry back into the tray and pushed it back. “You did?”

”I did.” It was quiet for a moment while they were waiting for what he was going to say next. “Any kid that gets you mad probably has it coming.”

”He did.”

”Just don’t do it again, alright?”

”I won’t, I promise.” They fist bumped. 

“You look really good Chris, but what’s a cub without a mentor?” He stood up. “Be right back!” He went into the tent. 

“I don’t want this night to end.” Chris sighed. 

“Me neither.” Rey agreed.


	4. At The Airport

Rey sat there and began to think about what it would be like after Finn left. How would Chris react, how would he feel? How would she feel? He came out of the tent with a lion ring around his face. 

“You look ridiculous!” She laughed.

”I look great.” He posed.

”Is the ring really necessary?”

”Yes, Rey, it is. If your gonna look the part, you have to be the part. It’s not just a costume Rey, it’s a lifestyle.”

”Okay.” She laughed. 

“You should get your face painted too.” Chris suggested.

”I think I’ll pass.”

”Oh, no Rey you have to do this. You didn’t go on the rides, so that paint is going on you.”

”Oh, alright! But, I’m not wearing the ring.”

”Female lions don’t have one.”

”Plus, they have something better for you.”

”Oh, boy. Alright here I go.” She went I into the tent.

”Let’s play catch.” He took the aluminum from the tray and rolled it into a ball.

”Okay.” They walked a little further from the table and began to toss the ball back and forth. “Finn?” He sighed.

”Yeah?”

”Do you have to leave?”

”I do.” He tossed the ball to him.

”I overheard you talking to mother, you said you were looking for a job. There’s jobs here.”

”I know kiddo, but there’s more opportunity in New York.”

”Opportunity for what? Don’t you want to be a teacher?”

”I do, but I got called for a job to teach over there and I took it.” He tossed the ball back to him but he didn’t catch it.

”Why’d you take it?” He asked almost ready to cry.

”Because, I had to. There wasn’t any teaching here, I had to look somewhere else.”

”But, your leaving us.”

”I don’t want to leave-”

”Then don’t!”

”But I have to. If there was..another way I’d take it, but right now I - I have to go with this one. Okay?”

He kicked the grass. “..okay.” Rey walked out of the tent, face painted with lion ears on her head. They both began to laugh.

”What’s so funny?”

”Nothing you look, purrty.” Finn laughed. 

”Now we’re pride!” 

“We are!”

”What’s that?” Rey asked.

”A group of lions, together.”

”Like a family.” Chris added. The rest of the night went on, they went on more rides ate more food and had a good time. But soon, it was time to go and they had to say goodbye. Chris looked up at Finn, feeling hurt. He knelt down to him.

”I’m gonna miss you.” He smiled.

Chris sniffled. “I’m gonna miss you too.” He hugged him tight. “Please don’t go.”

”I have to.” Finns eyes grew watery. “Hey, look at me. You gotta stay strong okay, for her.” He looked at Rey.

”I cant stay strong,” he nodded. “not without you.”

”You can, I’ve seen it! You’ve got so much potential in that little body of yours and you’ve got a big heart, never forget to use it. Okay?”

”..okay.”

“Let’s do our shake.” They did the signature shake for the final time ending with one long hug. They both sniffled, Rey found this heartbreaking to watch. She found herself getting emotional.

”I love you Finn..” he whispered. They hugged a little longer. Finn stood up and looked at Rey. She smiled through her sorrow and blinked the tears out of her eyes. He didn’t hug her or anything, he just gave her a shy smirk and left. She watched him exit, a little hurt at what he didn’t say. 

“Guess we should go home now.”

”Yeah.”

They arrived to the house and Chris went straight to his room to bed. Rey did the same. She texted Leia and told her to come over tomorrow. Chris would need them.

* * *

The next day, Rey woke up and made breakfast which was something she barely did.  Chris never came out of his room. She knocked on his door.

”Chris..you okay?”

”..yes.” He whimpered from the other side. She walked in to see him rolled into a ball on his bed.

”What’re you still doing in bed? The sun is out.” She opened the blinds.

”I’m not ready to leave the room yet.”

”Still miss Finn?”

He nodded. “You miss him too. I can tell.”

”What’d you mean?”

He sat up. “I saw your face when he left, you didn’t want him to leave either.”

“Well I-“ the doorbell rang. “I wonder who that could be.” She headed towards the door, Chris sat at the dining table and began to eat. Han walked in carrying bags in his hands.

”Where’s my grandson?”

”Grandpa!” Han lifted him into the air. Leia walked in. “Gramma!”

”My favorite grandchild, how are you?”

He sighed. “Not good.”

”Why, what happened?” He told them everything about Finn and how he felt about him leaving. Rey looked on the counter and noticed Chris's drawing of Finn was sitting there. He must’ve forgotten to give it to him. Leia walked in and gave her a look.

”What?”

”You know what. You let the boy go.”

“I didn’t - let him go.”

”Rey..I know you don’t want to hear this, but since Ben left it’s been hard for both of you I know. But, Chris has finally found someone - you both found someone who makes you happy.” She picked up the drawing and held it out to her. “Go, bring him home. Before it’s too late.”

”What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

”I’ve seen how you look at each other, he will.” She tossed her the keys. “Go, before he catches that flight!”

”What about Chris?”

”We’ll watch him for you. Go!” She pushed her toward the door.

”Okay, okay.” She sat in the car thinking of what to say. What to do? What if she arrived to late? There was only one way to find out. She started the car and made her way to the airport. The closer she got the sweatier her hands, the faster her heart beat. She became anxious as she walked through the area. People rushed pass her in their luggage's. It was extremely hard to find him. She saw him walking his head staring at his phone. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

He looked back at her. "Rey..what're you doing here?"

"I - we need to talk."

"Okay, sure but it has to be quick my flights in five minutes."

"I-" she sighed. " _We_ don't want you to go." 

"Rey-" 

"Just hear me out. Since you came into Chris' life, he's changed. He's been happy and - I've been happy with you..around. You can't leave, he need's you, we need you." she handed him the drawing. "You're his hero." 

He looked at the drawing. "...I've never had a family. I don't know if I could ever love you guys the way you love me."

Rey moved closer to him kissing him softly before wrapping her arms around his neck into a hug. "You already do." He ran his hands up her back digging his chin into her shoulder. The woman announced that the flight would be leaving in three minutes. She looked at him. "Are you staying?"

He looked into her eyes with a smile on his face. "I'm staying."

* * *

 It was dark outside, it was raining hard. Finn and Rey had no umbrella, but they didn't mind. Rey opened the door to her house and walked in soaking wet.

"It's about time you came back." Han admitted. Leia walked up to her.

"Did it work?"

"You tell me." She looked behind her as Finn walked in. 

"Finn!" Chris gasped running into his arms. "You're here, you're really here!"

"I am, and I won't be leaving anytime soon!"

"I missed you so much! What made you change your mind?"

"Well, your mother came to visit me and.." he pulled the drawing out of his pocket. "..she showed me this."

He looked up at Rey and hugged her. "You're the best mother in the world."

"I try." she smiled. 

He looked at the luggage behind Finn. "So, Finn, will you be living with us?"

"I guess so."

"You can bunk with me, I have a sleeping bag!" 

"Sure kid." he ruffled his hair. 

"This is the best day ever!" he pumped his fist in the air and danced around.

"It's about to get better, cause I got avengers!" he held up the DVD. 

"Yes!" They put it on the T.V. and watched the movie together. Sharing laughs and having an overall good time. But, this day was only the beginning of good day's for them.


End file.
